This invention relates to article carriers for vehicles, and more particularly to a roof rail for a vehicle, wherein the roof rail has an elongated rail portion with an end support foot at each end, and wherein each support foot consists of one molded body having a curved shape with a first bottom end supported on the vehicle""s roof and a second upper end having a connecting peg that can be guided into the end of the rail portion, and which is bordered by an annular collar on its axial length. The invention also relates to a process for manufacturing a roof rail.
A pair of roof rails are often used to form a vehicle article carrier on an outer body surface of a vehicle. For roof rails of classical design, i.e. each consisting of end supports, center posts if necessary, and an elongated rail portion disposed between the end supports (see DE 40 04 829 C2, for example), weight savings are only conditionally possible, depending on the manufacturing process for the supports, which are generally produced by casting. However, weight savings would also be extremely desirable for the elongated rail portions.
The classical design for roof rails also has certain disadvantages regarding the optical aesthetics. A roof rail""s optical aesthetics are generally determined by its surface coating. Powdered coatings are now being used rather than liquid paints. However, not all shades of color desired by customers can be accomplished with powdered coatings. Several powdered coatings are needed to accomplish a metallic effect, for example. In practice, it has been shown that several powdered coats harm the surface finish because the surface obtains an orange-skin effect as the coating thickness increases. A metallic surface structure, such as an anodized surface, can only be attained by using forged end supports. But in this case differences in color and gloss appear between the end supports and the rail portion, thus significantly detracting from the roof rail""s aesthetic appearance.
DE 42 23 898 displays a roof rail in which the rail support feet and rail portion consist of a single piece. This well-known roof rail has no problems regarding either weight or surface coating. However, quite expensive, bulky, and consequently very expensive devices and tools are needed to manufacture a roof rail as one piece. Thus, roof rails of this type cannot be manufactured cost effectively unless large quantities are to be manufactured.
Proceeding from a roof rail of the type mentioned in the introduction, it is therefor a principal object of the present invention to provide a decorative roof-rail surface having a construction and finish which produce a very aesthetically appealing product.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roof rail having a means for securing the rail portion to the rail feet in a manner to effect a very secure attachment with no visible screw elements or other fastening elements.
The above and other objects are met by a roof rail in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention. The roof rail generally comprises an elongated rail portion having an end support at each end thereof. A principal advantage of the invention is that the elongated rail portion and the end supports all consist of the same basic material (steel, aluminum, aluminum alloy), whereby very highly decorative surfaces of anodizing quality can be attained. Another basic advantage of the invention can be seen in the fact that the end supports are made of simple tubular pieces and are therefore light and inexpensive.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the means by which the opposing ends of the rail portion are secured to the end supports. A connecting peg is included which is used in connection with a clamping element to secure an associated one of the end supports to one end of the rail portion. In one preferred form the connecting peg is adapted to be inserted into one free end of the rail portion and includes a groove formed on a surface thereof. The groove receives the clamping element and helps to wedge the end of the end support in the connecting peg. The end support can thus be held securely to its associated end of the rail portion without any external fastening elements being visible.